18 Lutego 2012
TVP 1 05:35 TELEZAKUPY; STEREO 06:00 Daleko od szosy - odc. 7/7 - We dwoje; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:30 Rok w ogrodzie; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:00 Ziarno; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:35 Kawa czy herbata? - Moja sobota; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:30 Wiadomości Moja Sobota; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:35 Pogoda Moja Sobota; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:40 Kawa czy herbata? - Moja sobota; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:15 Walt Disney w Jedynce - Moi przyjaciele: Tygrys i Kubuś - Jeżulka we mgle, odc. 55 (Porcupine Comes To Her Senses); serial kraj prod.USA (2005); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:45 Walt Disney w Jedynce - Hannah Montana - odc. 41 (15 s. II) (.); serial kraj prod.USA (2007); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 11:25 Disney! Cudowny Świat - Piorun (Bolt) - txt. str. 777 92'; film animowany kraj prod.USA (2008); reż.:Chris Williams, Byron Howard; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:05 Jak to działa; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:35 Weekendowy magazyn filmowy; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:10 Młodzi muszkieterowie (Young Musketeers (Young Blades)) 89'; film kostiumowy kraj prod.USA (2005); reż.:Ron Oliver, Richard Martin; wyk.:Karen Cliche, Tobias Mehler, Bruce Boxleitner, Sheena Easton; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:50 Skoki Narciarskie - Puchar Świata - Oberstdorf - loty ( studio ) (Puchar Świata - Oberstdorf - loty) kraj prod.Szwajcaria (2012); STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 16:00 Skoki Narciarskie - Puchar Świata - Oberstdorf - loty ( I seria ) (Puchar Świata - Oberstdorf - loty) kraj prod.Szwajcaria (2012); STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 16:55 Teleexpress; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 17:05 Skoki Narciarskie - Puchar Świata - Oberstdorf - loty ( II seria ) (Puchar Świata - Oberstdorf - loty) kraj prod.Szwajcaria (2012); STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 18:10 Przebojowa noc; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:30 N jak Neo - Nówka; program rozrywkowy; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:10 Wieczorynka - Stacyjkowo - Skrzynia ogniowa starego Pita, odc. 45 (Old Puffer Pete’s Firebox); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości - txt. str. 777; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 19:50 Sport - txt. str. 777; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 19:55 Biegi narciarskie - Kronika Pucharu Świata - Szklarska Poręba; STEREO, 16:9 20:00 GOL T - Mobile Ekstraklasa; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 20:05 Pogoda - txt. str. 777; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 20:20 Hit na sobotę - Next (Next) - txt. str. 777 91'; film akcji kraj prod.USA (2007); reż.:Lee Tamahori; wyk.:Nicolas Cage, Julianne Moore, Jessica Biel; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:10 Męska rzecz... - Barwy nocy (Color of Night, The) 117'; film fabularny kraj prod.USA (1994); reż.:Richard Rush; wyk.:Bruce Willis, Jane March, Ruben Blades, Lesley Ann Warren; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 00:20 Kino nocnych marków - Monstrum (Behemoth (RHI)) 89'; horror kraj prod.Kanada (2011); reż.:David Hogan; wyk.:Pascale Hutton, Cindy Busby, Ty Olsson, Ed Quinn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 02:05 Kino nocnych marków - Obraz jej duszy (Canvas) 100'; dramat kraj prod.USA (2006); reż.:Joseph Greco; wyk.:Marcia Gay Harden, Joe Pantoliano, Davon Gaerhart, Sophia Bairley; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:45 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 06:10 Anna Dymna - spotkajmy się - Magdalena Prokopowicz; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 06:45 Samotne niedźwiadki (Bearcup alone in the woods) 43'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Niemcy (2007); reż.:TOM SYNNATZSCHKE; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:40 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 703 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:15 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 704 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:40 Familijna Dwójka - Opowieści Śrubziemia - odc. 6 Ogórkowa dla wszystkich (Muddle Earth ep. Turnip For The Books); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2010); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:55 Familijna Dwójka - Mikołajek - odc. 51 Wygrany zakład (Le Petit Nicolas ep Le pari d' Alceste); serial animowany kraj prod.Francja (2009); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:15 Poranek z EURO - .; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:50 Niezwykłe zwierzęta - Najdzielniejszy koń - odc. 5 / 10 (Extraordinary animals - seria 2 - ep. 5 / 10) 22'; serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2010); reż.:Miko Reilly; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:25 Poziom 2.0 - odc. 69; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:35 The Voice of Poland - Live; widowisko muzyczne; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:40 Familiada - odc. 1926; teleturniej; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:15 Biegi narciarskie - Puchar Świata - Szklarska Poręba - 10 km stylem klasycznym ( studio ); STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 14:30 Biegi narciarskie - Puchar Świata - Szklarska Poręba - 10 km stylem klasycznym; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 16:05 Słowo na niedzielę; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:15 Wspólny dom (A place called home) 84'; dramat kraj prod.USA (2004); reż.:Michael tuchner; wyk.:Ann Margaret, Matthew Settle, Hunter Tylo; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:00 Panorama; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 18:35 Sport Telegram; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 18:45 Pogoda; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 18:55 Kulisy - Postaw na milion - odc. 22; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:05 Postaw na milion - odc. 22; teleturniej; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:05 Kabaretowa Noc Listopadowa Tarnów 2011 (1); widowisko; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:10 Kabaretowa Noc Listopadowa Tarnów 2011 (2); widowisko; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:15 Kino relaks - Ja cię kocham, a ty śpisz (While You Were Sleeping) - txt. str. 777 98'; komedia romantyczna kraj prod.USA (1995); reż.:John Turteltaub; wyk.:Sandra Bullock, Bill Pullman, Peter Gallagher, Jack Warden; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:05 Klasyka Polskiego Kabaretu - Im dalej w las tym wiekszy szum (1); widowisko; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:05 Program Hades - cz. 1 (Hades Factor, p. 1) 85'; film fabularny kraj prod.USA (2006); reż.:Mick Jackson; wyk.:Stephen Dorff, Mira Sorvino, Anjelica Huston, Blair Underwood, Sophia Myles; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 02:45 Wspólny dom (A place called home) 84'; dramat kraj prod.USA (2004); reż.:Michael tuchner; wyk.:Ann Margaret, Matthew Settle, Hunter Tylo; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:10 Biedni milionerzy - odc. 8/12 Do Polski i z powrotem (Arme Millionaere (Poor Millionairs) ep. Einmal Polen und zurueck); serial kraj prod.Niemcy (2005); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:55 Zakończenie dnia TVP Info Warszawa 05:55 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:10 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:15 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:39 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:45 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:10 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:15 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:24 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:36 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:46 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski - godziny szczytu; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:50 Pogoda; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 07:52 Wiadomości sportowe; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 08:00 Qltura; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 08:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:38 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:45 Kronika Warszawska - Kronika lata' 80; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 08:55 Pogoda; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 09:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:09 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:15 Infonuta; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:20 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:40 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:45 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:13 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:17 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 11:00 Eurosąsiedzi - odc. 56 (odc. 56); magazyn kraj prod.Polska, Niemcy (2012); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:15 Era Wynalazków - Odc. 16; magazyn; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 11:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 11:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 11:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:00 Serwis Info - Podsumowanie Tygodnia; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 13:00 Debata po europejsku; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 13:15 Parlament i Prezydencja odc. 4; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 13:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 13:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 13:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 14:00 Tradycja nie umiera - odc. 7; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 14:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 14:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:00 Było, nie minęło - kronika zwiadowców historii.; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 15:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 16:00 Studio Wschód; magazyn; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 7, Na żywo 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis Info Dzień - JM; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 16:56 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 17:01 Wiadomości Kuriera; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 17:07 Pogoda; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 17:08 Mój pies i inne zwierzaki; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:20 Już nie zapomnisz mnie; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:14 Alchemia zdrowia i urody; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 18:30 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 18:39 Raport na gorąco; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 18:43 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 18:47 Kurier Mazowiecki; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 18:57 Wiadomości sportowe; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 19:02 Saga rodów - Ród Hartwigów; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 19:22 Pogoda; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 19:24 Raport na gorąco; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 20:00 Prawdę mówiąc - odc. 25; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 20:49 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 21:00 Raport z Polski - Ekstra; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 21:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 21:47 Kurier Warszawy i Mazowsza; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 22:00 Raport na gorąco; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 22:03 Wiadomości sportowe; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 22:10 Pogoda; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 22:15 LOSOWANIE LOTTO 22:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 22:54 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 23:03 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 23:23 Carnaval - Streets Of Joy cz. II (Carnaval - Streets Of Joy); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Brazylia (2011); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:20 Studio Wschód; magazyn; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 00:45 Prawdę mówiąc - odc. 25; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 01:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 01:46 Raport z Polski - Ekstra; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:12 Eurosąsiedzi - odc. 56 (odc. 56); magazyn kraj prod.Polska, Niemcy (2012); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:26 Era Wynalazków - Odc. 16; magazyn; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 02:40 Serwis Info - Podsumowanie Tygodnia; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 03:08 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 03:12 Było, nie minęło - kronika zwiadowców historii.; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 03:40 Tradycja nie umiera - odc. 7; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:06 Carnaval - Streets Of Joy cz.II (Carnaval - Streets Of Joy); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Brazylia (2011); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:51 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 05:03 Raport z Polski - Ekstra; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:27 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 05:31 Studio Wschód; magazyn; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 05:55 Debata po europejsku; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 06:10 Parlament i Prezydencja odc. 4; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 06:21 Tradycja nie umiera - odc. 7; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:50 Zakończenie dnia Polsat 05.00 Wstawaj! Gramy! - program muzyczny 06.00 Nowy dzień z Polsat News - program informacyjny 07.15 Przygody Animków (81, 82) - serial animowany 08.15 Pies Huckleberry (23, 24) - serial animowany 08.45 Pinky i Mózg (13) - serial animowany 09.15 Scooby-Doo (21) - serial animowany 09.45 Magazyn Ligi Mistrzów - magazyn piłkarski 10.15 Ewa gotuje (139) - magazyn kulinarny 10.45 Złota piłka - film familijny, Francja/Gwinea Bissau 1994 12.50 Do diabła z miłością - komedia romantyczna, USA/Niemcy 2003 15.00 Się kręci - magazyn kulturalny 15.45 Bibliotekarz: Tajemnica włóczni - film przygodowy, USA 2004 17.45 Pamiętniki z wakacji (13) - serial paradokumentalny 18.50 Wydarzenia 19.20 Sport 19.25 Prognoza pogody 19.30 Świat według Kiepskich (264) - serial komediowy 20.05 Pojutrze - dramat katastroficzny, USA 2004 22.45 Boks: Walka o mistrzowski pas federacji WBC w Monachium - waga ciężka: Witalij Kliczko - Dereck Chisora 00.00 Boks: Gala w Raciborzu - waga ciężka: Andrzej Wawrzyk - Claus Bertino 01.00 Linia życia - thriller, USA 1990 03.10 Tajemnice losu - program rozrywkowy 04.45 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy TVN 05.40 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 05.55 Mango - telezakupy 08.00 Kobieta na krańcu świata (6) - program krajoznawczy 08.30 Dzień dobry TVN - magazyn 10.55 Na Wspólnej (1556, 1557) - serial obyczajowy 12.35 Milion w minutę - teleturniej 13.35 Top Model. Zostań modelką 2 - reality show 14.35 Wojciech Cejrowski. Boso (6) - serial dokumentalny 15.10 Kobieta na krańcu świata (7) - program krajoznawczy 15.45 Julia (31, 32) - serial obyczajowo-komediowy 18.05 Kuchenne rewolucje 4 (10) - reality show 19.00 Fakty 19.25 Sport 19.35 Pogoda 19.45 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 20.00 Biała Masajka - dramat obyczajowy, Niemcy 2005 22.40 Prestiż - dramat kostiumowy, USA/Wielka Brytania 2006 01.15 Dowody zbrodni 6 (15) - serial kryminalny 02.10 Arkana magii - interaktywny program rozrywkowy 03.30 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 03.45 Rozmowy w toku - talk show 04.35 Nic straconego - programy powtórkowe TV 4 5:30 Spadkobiercy - program rozrywkowy, Polska 2008 6:25 Olinek Okrąglinek: Obrońca uśmiechu - film animowany, Kanada 2001 8:00 Wyspa tygrysów - odc. 1/2 9:00 Różowa Pantera - odc. 17, serial animowany, USA 1969-1995 9:30 Różowa Pantera - odc. 18, serial animowany, USA 1969-1995 10:00 Różowa Pantera - odc. 19, serial animowany, USA 1969-1995 10:30 Różowa Pantera - odc. 20, serial animowany, USA 1969-1995 11:00 Galileo EXTRA - odc. 5, Polska 2010 12:00 mała Czarna - odc. 311 13:00 Ryzykanci 5 - odc. 9/16, USA 2002 14:00 V Max - magazyn motoryzacyjny 14:30 Siatkówka mężczyzn - PlusLiga - mecz: pge skra bełchatów - jastrzębski węgiel 17:00 Wyspa tygrysów - odc. 1/2 18:00 Dzika Alaska - film dokumentalny, USA 2009 19:00 Galileo EXTRA - odc. 6, Polska 2010 20:00 STOP Drogówka - magazyn policyjny, Polska 2010 21:00 Gniazdo os - dramat obyczajowy, USA 2000 23:00 Nieśmiertelni - film kryminalny, USA 1995 1:05 Klucz do apokalipsy - thriller, Wielka Brytania 2001 3:15 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 3:30 To był dzień - program informacyjny 4:20 To był dzień na świecie - magazyn 4:45 Zakończenie programu TV Polonia 06:30 Złotopolscy - odc. 366* Aresztowany; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:55 Złotopolscy - odc. 367* Trzeba się kochać; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:25 Złotopolscy - odc. 368* Jak będzie między nami?; telenowela TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:50 Złotopolscy - odc. 369* Kompleks Fredka; telenowela TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:15 Złotopolscy - odc. 370* Przedłużenie; telenowela TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:45 Polonia 24; STEREO, 16:9 09:30 Siedem życzeń - odc. 1/7* - Rademenes - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; reż.:Janusz Dymek; wyk.:Daniel Kozakiewicz, Izabella Olejnik, Bronisław Pawlik, Witold Dębicki, Renata Berger, Artur Barcis, Zbigniew Buczkowski, Jacek Romańczuk, Wanda Kwietniewska; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:20 Załoga Eko - odc. 1 - Ekologia; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:50 Doktor Murek - odc. 3 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:45 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:05 Droga przez Amerykę 29'; film dokumentalny; reż.:Elżbieta Rutkowska; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 12:40 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 64 - Aukcja - txt. str. 777; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:30 Makłowicz w podróży - (83) Irlandia Północna - "Belfast"; magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:00 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 468 - Błędny rycerz; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:55 Ostatni Taki Kresowiak 51'; film dokumentalny; reż.:Henryj Janas, Tadeusz Wudzki; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:55 Kulturalni PL (76); magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 17:00 Słownik polsko@polski - talk - show prof. Jana Miodka; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 Teleexpress; STEREO, 16:9 17:50 M jak miłość - odc. 874; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:45 Szansa na sukces - Koncert Laureatów 2011(2); widowisko; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:40 Dobranocka - Bolek i Lolek - Yeti; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 20:20 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 20:30 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 20:40 Czas honoru - odc. 48* "Niemieckie porachunki" - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:40 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:00 Polonia 24; STEREO, 16:9 22:25 Marynia - txt. str. 777 99'; film obyczajowy kraj prod.Polska (1984); reż.:Jan Rybkowski; wyk.:Anna Nehrebecka, Andrzej May, Anna Milewska, Joanna Witter, Jan Englert, Czesław Wołłejko, Andrzej Chrzanowski, Waldemar Kownacki, Bronisław Pawlik, Andrzej Seweryn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:10 Droga przez Amerykę 29'; film dokumentalny; reż.:Elżbieta Rutkowska; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 00:50 M jak miłość - odc. 874; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:40 Dobranocka za oceanem - Bolek i Lolek - Yeti; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 02:20 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 02:20 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 02:30 Czas honoru - odc. 48* "Niemieckie porachunki"; serial TVP; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:25 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:45 Polonia 24; STEREO, 16:9 04:15 Marynia 99'; film obyczajowy kraj prod.Polska (1984); reż.:Jan Rybkowski; wyk.:Anna Nehrebecka, Andrzej May, Anna Milewska, Joanna Witter, Jan Englert, Czesław Wołłejko, Andrzej Chrzanowski, Waldemar Kownacki, Bronisław Pawlik, Andrzej Seweryn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:05 Zakończenie dnia